Raras amistades
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Después de todo, Alfred siempre le tendería la mano a los necesitados, aunque Arthur lo mirase con rencor si supiera a quien ayudaba.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Raras amistades.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Después de todo, Alfred siempre le tendería la mano a los necesitados, aunque Arthur lo mirase con rencor si supiera a quien ayudaba.  
**• Advertencias:** OC.  
**• Notas:** Cian (Irlanda). Después de la guerra, muchos irlandeses emigraron a EUA en busca de mejores oportunidades de vida, ya que Irlanda estaba sumida en la pobreza.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Cian a mí.  


* * *

  
No le había prestado atención antes, pero podía estar seguro de que lo conocía de vista, aunque siempre pensó que eran dos y no uno. Entonces recordó la guerra y supo que la mirada triste del pelirrojo frente a él se debía a eso.

Le hubiera llamado «Tío», pero la palabra era extraña en sus labios, y además, hacía mucho tiempo que había roto (o intentado) sus lazos fraternales con Arthur, por un momento se preguntó si aquel hombre frente a él había hecho lo mismo o si solamente se había alejado pero sin dejar de pensar en el inglés como un hermano menor.

Alfred no dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, viéndose a sí mismo por un momento en los ojos del otro. _Solo, pobre e indeciso, pero libre._ Lo había visto esa mañana apenas, había ido a pedirle trabajo.

_(Jamás ayuda, su orgullo no se lo permitiría)_

A Alfred le gustaba ayudar, era parte de su trabajo como héroe. Además, aquella persona… era nueva, irradiaba fuerza aunque sus ojos se viesen cansados y tristes, podía ver el orgullo reflejado en ellos, y eso le gustó. Se veía tan fuerte a pesar de todo.

Dos revoluciones y una guerra civil… Aquel hombre con sonrisa y gesto amable, ¿realmente era la misma persona de quien Arthur se quejaba tanto? Alfred pensó, sin temor a equivocarse, que Irlanda sería un buen amigo.

—¡Claro, amigo! —le respondió, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza, casi al grado de tirarlo.

Cian parpadeó, aturdido. El golpe le había dolido, _«fuerza sobrehumana»_ pensó, pero la respuesta tan alegre y poco maliciosa le sorprendía. Cian estaba acostumbrado a Europa, los conocía bien a todos y cada uno de ellos, y sabía bien que no ayudaban si no podían obtener un beneficio, nunca te tendían su mano sin dobles intenciones. ¿No había hecho Arthur eso mismo? Claro, ayudar a Escocia… anexarse Escocia, y luego someterlos a ellos.

Decidió no pensar en eso, y levantó su mano para estrecharla con el rubio frente a él. Su sonrisa amable seguía intacta, pero dentro de él Cian desconfiaba, no necesitaba que alguien más quisiera invadirlo, y no podía sacarse de la mente que ese era el mocoso de Arthur, que había vivido y aprendido de Arthur….

Pero no era Arthur, pero podría ser parecido.

Alfred no la estrechó, no era un negocio, era una nueva amistad. Un nuevo amigo… y él se sentía tan solo.

—Muy bien, Irlanda, ¿quieres ir a comer? Por esta calle, bajando, hay un lugar donde sirven muy buena comida —le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo por el lugar, como si fuesen dos viejos conocidos—. ¡Ah, es verdad, la cerveza es excelente! —mintió, su cerveza no le gustaba a nadie, pero pensó que tal vez eso animaría a su nuevo amigo.

—¡E-espera, idiota! —le chilló, sin dejar de seguirle—. ¡No tengo dinero! —y era cierto, estaba en la ruina, y era muy vergonzoso para él verse en esa situación. No era lo mismo pedirle a Liam que pagase la cuenta a pedírselo a alguien más.

—¿Y? Te estoy invitando a comer —le dijo, apretándolo un poco más contra sí, como si temiera que al soltarlo un poco el irlandés saliera corriendo—. Es una comida entre dos amigos… ¿no puedo hacerlo?

Cian iba a contestarle un "No" rotundo. No le gustaba depender del dinero ajeno, porque tenía que rendirles cuentas a los demás, debía ser monitoreado, estaba escapando de eso. Alfred al verlo simplemente rió.

—Hoy pago yo, cuando tengas dinero, me invitas a comer, ¿okie-dokie?

Cian se mordió los labios, antes de comenzar a reír más relajadamente. Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro con alguien que no le había rechazado, con alguien que le daba una pequeña oportunidad… Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podían convertirse en buenos amigos en un futuro… cuando él pudiera regresar a su casa y solucionar la crisis económica. Y mientras bebían y comían, charlaron un rato largo y tendido.

Unos meses después, Alfred descubrió que el mal humor y manía por las reglas era algo que únicamente poseía Arthur, pues Cian había resultado ser muy extrovertido, bromista, buen conversador y parecía siempre tener un buen chiste en la lengua, justo para los peores momentos, además tenía una resistencia al alcohol que Alfred nunca le había visto a nadie.

—¡No seas blando, Alfred! —le gritó, eufórico, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza de más—. ¡Apenas vamos empezando, sírvete otra!  
—Eh… no lo creo, en serio, no… —de todas formas apareció otro tarro de cerveza, grande y con espuma, frente a él. Cerveza irlandesa, claro, porque Cian no había tenido nada de delicadeza al decirle que su cerveza parecía agua de drenaje.

Trabajar, comer e ir a beber los viernes con Cian (porque no le diría "tío" no pensaba reconocer esos lazos que aún le unían a Arthur) al bar más cercano se habían vuelto una costumbre.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos años y medio desde que todo comenzó. Cian parecían más que mezclado con muchas de las cosas de Alfred, y éste había agregado muchas cosas de Irlanda en su propia cultura.

Compartir… Alfred balbuceaba algunas palabras en irlandés, aunque el café seguía prefiriéndolo americano. Cian le había agarrado gusto al acento sureño de Alfred, al sol y a sus playas de agua tibia, muy diferente a las que él tenía; celebraba el cumpleaños de Alfred con serpentinas y fuegos artificiales, cosa que jamás había hecho antes, pues Arthur no lo habría permitido.

Aun disfrutando tanto, Cian no podía evitar mirar el mar con nostalgia, y en su mente podía ver su isla, y podía ver a sus hermanos, a todos. Los extrañaba, añoraba reír con Liam y llevárselo a recorrer los campos y bosques, y nadar en las heladas aguas de su hogar, para después salir y quedarse en una hoguera, cantando. Extrañaba los sermones de Ian cuando le hacía alguna broma especialmente pesada, las quejas de Gales… incluso extrañaba hacer enfadar a Inglaterra.


End file.
